The Orchard Under The Rainbow
by SumOfAllZeroes
Summary: One's a farmer, the other's an uber-athlete. Watch as the best of friends grow closer. If friendship is magic, what does that make romance?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Orchard Under the Rainbow**_

_Original Story by SumOfAllZeroes/BewareTheRedTamborine_

_13 July 2014_

**A/N: **Hello people of the interwebs who stumbled across this story at some point in time! I'm SumOfAllZeroes here with my very first MLP fan-fiction, fresh from my little shop of horrors! Please keep in mind that this story along with every other story I write revolves around the reader. If you have any questions, feel free to review and PM me. Also follow and favorite the story if you'd like to be kept up to date on new chapters. I may or may not put up a poll on my profile, so look for that. That's about all I got. Hope you enjoy!

I own none of the following characters/titles/chapter titles/etc. The only thing I own is the following story-line.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: About A Girl<strong>

Hello there. I'm...well, this isn't exactly about me. As a matter of fact, this entire story has only a few things that could be considered of an Earth-like origin (especially given that the main characters of this story were created from the ideas of someone from there, but it's pretty moot given that I've now written/read the entirety of everything that you see on this in a Morgan Freeman-esque accent, and, oh look, more words.)

Anyway, this is the story of two personalities in an equine dominated society. Literally, with horses in government employme- you know what? It's an MLP story. There, that's the entire idea.

Regardless of this absolutely fruitless farce of a plot-line introduction, the sun rose over the land of Equestria, guided by the will of the nation. This was not just any day however; like many other days of the season, it was another apple-bucking day for the Apple family. Seeing as the Sweet Apple Acres where the Apple family resided were incredibly expansive, the family would often ask for help from other residents to help wherever needed.

On this warm spring day, Rainbow Dash, one of the fastest wings and most loyal of friends, agreed to aid her dear friend Applejack. Now granted, Rainbow Dash was not the best example of a morning pony. However, with Applejack...well, let's just say certain "exceptions" applied to her.

"C'mon... Rainbow, only a ...few more trees and... we're done for the day!" Applejack panted her encouragement for her rainbow-maned friend.

"Okay Apple...jack...just a sec…" The blue Pegasus panted, exhausted from the day's work. For the past four hours, the duo had bucked the majority of the trees in the western part of the farm. As of present time, they had only four trees left between the two. All they had to do was buck the trees and drag the buckets to the barn and the work for the day was done.

Applejack wound up for the last buck of the day. Unbeknownst to her, Rainbow Dash was looking over her cowgirl friend.

_"Rich, blonde mane, extremely hard work ethic, competitive nature...What's not to like?" Rainbow caught herself. "Wait, what? I mean yeah, AJ's an awesome friend. We always work out whatever problems we have, she's a good sport when I beat her, and who could forget the way her hip torques when she winds up fo- "_ Rainbow paused before realizing what she had thought. _"__WHOA THERE! What the hay am I thinking about? OK Rainbow"_

"Ey, Rainbow, you OK up there?" Applejack inquired. Rainbow remembered her current task and got back on track.

"Yeah, I'm good! Just doing a little thinking, Applea- I mean Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said, barely catching herself in time. Applejack, completely oblivious to Rainbow's slip-up, waited for Rainbow to finish harvesting the apples before dragging the buckets to the front of the barn. Applejack leaned against the side of the barn while Rainbow partially slumped over a barrel.

"Rainbow… Ah hate to ask...but Ah don't think Ah...can walk all the way back. Mind...givin' me a lift?" Applejack asked innocently (at least to her anyway).

"Yeah...I'll do it w- for! I meant I'd do it for you! Just hop up on my back!" Rainbow stuttered out, again barely avoiding slipping up. Applejack gently placed herself on Rainbow's back, making sure not to pin the pegasus' wings down painfully.

Rainbow began walking, her mind racing with one singular thought.

_"Must resist...urge to raise wings!"_

* * *

><p>The walk into town for Applejack was a bit more psychological than Rainbow's.<p>

_"'Mind givin' me a lift?' Real smooth, cowgirl. Now I'm riding on the back of mah best friend. Granted, she is really strong, fearless and purty."_ Applejack paused at once.

_"Whoa now, where did Ah come up with that? Sure Dashie's pretty something, but...OK, she's kinda cute...especially when she gets excited and she starts stuttering and her wings start flapping. Alright, Ah'll admit, she's kinda cute...purty... hot. WAIT WHAT?"_

"AJ?"

"Y-yeah Dash?"

"Can you make it to where ya need to go from here?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, Dash." Applejack turned to leave.

"Um, AJ?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Mind if we hang out in a couple of days?" Rainbow asked

"Ah'm free in two days. How bout then?"

Rainbow smiled "It's a dat-uh, I mean see ya then!"

Rainbow then proceeded to soar off into a small cloud-bank.

"Did Dash say it was a date?" Applejack's eyes widened.

The two thought simultaneously.

_"I need some serious advice."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Annnd that's a wrap! Chapter one of _**The Orchard Under The**** Rainbow**_is down. Again, please review and PM if you have any questions. Also, if you enjoyed this story, follow or favorite and keep an eye out for the next chapter. That's all for today. This is SumOfAllZeroes signing off, and have a dandy day.

Au revoir,

**\M/-Zero-\M/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Aaaand we're back. This is SumOfAllZeroes here, with a brand spankin' new chapter of The Orchard Under The Rainbow. Please remember to leave any feedback in the comment section, PM me if you have any questions, and favorite/follow if you like this chapter. We now return to your regularly non-scheduled program.

**(Insert classy mustached disclaimer here!)**I own none of the series mentioned in the following story. I only own this specific story idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What Separates Me From You<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day Rainbow actually managed to get up earlier than 10 AM. Now, do keep in mind that Rainbow Dash, while the Element of Loyalty, was also very lazy. If she woke up before 10 A.M, it was considered a major abnormality and probable cause for alarm. In any case, Rainbow had immediately rushing over to Fluttershy's home to hopefully be able to speak with the animal specialist.<p>

Rainbow, having finally reached the yellow Pegasus' home, came in for a gentle landing. After reaffirming the reason she was there, Dash knocked gently on the door.

Dash only had to wait a moment or two before her pink-maned friend answered.

"Oh...Hi Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy greeted, partially surprised at her friend's unexpected visit.

"Hi Fluttershy. Sorry if I startled you, I just need someone to talk to right now." The yellow pegasus nodded with a smile.

"Come on in...I mean, if you'd like to." Dash took the offered door and entered Fluttershy's home. Heading straight to the dining room, Dash sat down at the table as Fluttershy began preparing tea.

"What's on your mind, Rainbow?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Well...can you keep this just between us for right now?" Fluttershy nodded.

Rainbow hesitated for a moment.

"Well...it's...kinda about me."

"Mmhm?" Fluttershy encouraged her to go on.

"...And…Applejack." Rainbow said with resignation in her tone.

"So...are you two having problems communicating?" Fluttershy asked, setting down the cups of tea.

"Well...I'd better start from the beginning…" Rainbow told Fluttershy all that had conspired during the previous day as well as her thoughts that she had about Applejack.

* * *

><p>"...And now I have no idea what to do." Rainbow finished.<p>

Fluttershy gave a small giggle and smiled at her friend's obliviousness.

"OK Rainbow, I think I can help. First off, do you enjoy spending time with Applejack?" Fluttershy asked as Angel the bunny hopped onto her head.

"Well, yeah, I like hanging out with her. She and I always have a good time together."

"Good! Do you think about her a lot?"

"Yeah. Most of the time." Rainbow said, silently hoping that Luna hadn't seen any of her dreams from last night.

_**'I did.'**_ A small voice said in the back of Rainbow's head

_'PRINCESS LUNA?!'_

_**'Yes, my child, it is I. You needn't worry, for Twilight's dreams about ME are a bit more...intense.'**_ The princess of the moon stated, albeit with a small blush at the last part.

"Rainbow?"

"Huh? Sorry Fluttershy, what were you saying?"

Fluttershy giggled again.

"I asked what you like about her." Rainbow gave a small blush.

"Well, she's competitive, a fair sport when she loses, a great friend, and the way her flank torques when she bucks ap-" Rainbow realized her mistake and both hooves flew to her mouth.

Fluttershy burst out laughing at this.

"I didn't mean that! I meant that I think she's se- special! I want her to f- buck, let me help her buck app-!" Fluttershy stopped her friend before anything else came out.

"Rainbow Dash, do you like Applejack?" Fluttershy asked.

Fluttershy was caught off guard when Rainbow Dash hugged her and began crying.

"Yes, OK?! I like her! But I know it can't happen!"

"Why, Rainbow? Why can't it happen?"

"Because she'll hate me. Others will mock us, and she would lose her reputation and...and...I don't want to hurt her." Rainbow summarized, her eyes teary.

"Rainbow, I'm astonished that you would think your relationship with Applejack and the rest of the girls to be that petty. Do you really think that if Applejack found out that you liked her that she would hate you?" Fluttershy asked with determination in her eyes.

"Well...no. But...I'm scared." Rainbow admitted.

"Dash, if anybody who is your friend...anybody...admits that they can't be friends with you just because you like mares instead of colts, then they don't deserve your friendship."

"But…what if-?"

"If 'ifs' and 'buts' were candy and nuts, we'd all have a merry Hearth's Warming Eve. The point is, you can't live your life in fear, Rainbow."

"But what do I do?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy moved forward, wiping away her rainbow-maned friend's tears.

"When the time comes, you'll know what to do." Fluttershy said.

"Thanks Fluttershy. I'll...I'll be brave."

"Good." Fluttershy eye-smiled at Rainbow.

"But there is one thing I'd like to know before I leave." Rainbow said.

"Anything to help out."

"You aren't mad at me for liking mares...are you?"

Fluttershy giggled yet again.

"Nope."

"Why?" Fluttershy smiled.

"Because...I used to have a crush on you, Rainbow." Rainbow appeared shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I was afraid of the same thing you were. And I don't ever want you to have to deny the beautiful pony that you are inside." Rainbow Dash hugged Fluttershy.

"Thank you for everything, Fluttershy." Both ponies smiled.

"You're welcome...but didn't you have something you needed to get done today?"

Rainbow flipped out.

"Crap! I forgot to clear out the stormclouds over the eastern side of Ponyville! Sorry Fluttershy, I have to go!"

"It's OK. Just remember that Twilight wants all of the girls over for a slumber party tomorrow!" Fluttershy reminded.

"Thanks! Bye, Fluttershy!" With that, Rainbow flew off to the weather control offices.

"Silly Dash. I hope that everything works out." Fluttershy said to herself before turning to clean up the remains of their tea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile, at the Sweet Apple Acres…)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You OK, Applejack? Ya'll look a bit..(*kick*)..distracted." Big Macintosh asked as he bucked the next tree.<p>

"Big Mac, can we..(*kick*)..take a break? Ah gotta..(*kick*)..ask ya somethin'." Applejack responded.

Big Mac and Applejack drug the now full buckets of apples over to a corner of the barn before heading in and sitting in the shade of the barn.

"Ahright little sis, what's on your mind?" Big Mac inquired.

"Well...Big Mac, can Ah trust you to keep this between us?" Applejack asked nervously.

"Ah'd have to know what 'this' is." He stated solemnly.

"Well...you know Rainbow Dash, right?"

"Ah believe Ah do. That the pony that trained with the Wonderbolts?"

"Yeah, Big Mac. That's her."

"What about her?"

Applejack explained her perspective on what had happened. Big Mac, having realized that this was a subject that was touchy for his little sister, mentally agreed to hold any judgement until she finished.

* * *

><p>"...So, that's what happened." Applejack concluded.<p>

"Well, what's the problem?"

"Right before she left, she said somethin' that sounded awful close to 'It's a date'."

"Well, do you like her?" Big Mac asked.

Applejack began stuttering.

"W-what d'ya mean, B-big M-M-Mac? Ah don't l-like R-r-rainbow in th-that way!"

"You didn't stutter before." Big Mac noticed.

"Now, y'all listen here-"

"Applejack, ah'm your kin. And Ah'll always look out for mah own. If y'all like mares, Ah won't hold it against ya."

"OK, Big Mac, let's say a colt asks ya out. Like Doctor Horse. Would you go?"

Big Mac lifted a hoof to his chin, as though he were thinking seriously on the subject.

"...If his heart was in it for the right reason, yes Ah would."

"But...Big Mac...Ah thought that…Pa always said..."

"Pa always said what? How to be distrustful, mean-spirited, dirty, lyin' cheats? Look Applejack, Ah'm not gonna sit here and tell ya to lie about who ya are. You're mah little sister an' it's mah job as your big brother to take care'a ya. Nopony can change that an' nopony will."

Applejack's lips quivered for a moment before throwing herself at her brother, locking him in a tight hug.

"A-Ah don't know what to do, Big Mac! Dashie's mah b-best fr-friend! I d-don't w-want her to h-h-ate me!" Big Mac hugged his sister.

"There, there, no more'a that. She won't hate you."

"A-Are ya s-sure? She won't get m-mad at me for ru-ruining her chances with the Wo-wonderbolts?" Applejack looked up at her big brother pleadingly.

"Cross mah heart, hope to fly, smear a cupcake in mah eye." Big Mac promised, going through the silly motions with a smile. " 'Sides, she did ask ya out, didn't she?"

"But...what about Granny Smith? And the other girls?" Applejack inquired.

Big Mac just smiled.

"If they care for ya, they'll understand. If you're that concerned, then tell Granny Smith."

Applejack broke the hug.

"Thanks, Big Macintosh. That means a lot." Both siblings smiled widely.

"Now come on, we got more trees to buck." Big Mac said as both ponies rose, eager to get back to work.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash walked out of the weather office, finally done for the entire week. As she began to head for her home, she heard a familiar call.<p>

"Oh, Rainbow Daaash!" Pinkie Pie called out, grinning gleefully at Dash and accompanied by the DJ PON-3 herself, Vinyl Scratch.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Me and Vinyl were just going over the idea for a super-party!"

Dash just shook her head in amusement at her pink friend's hilarity.

"Pinkie, you and Vinyl have so much in common."

"I know, right? We work together like bass and treble!" Vinyl agreed.

"Or like Dashie and Applejack!" Pinkie piped up.

"That reminds me of something. Can you two keep this on the down low?" Dash asked.

"Pinkie promise!" Pinkie exclaimed, going through the silly motions.

"DJ Code of Honor; what happens in the mosh, STAYS in the mosh. Snitches get stitches." Vinyl promised, making the motion of a sewing needle.

"Well, I'd like you guys' opinions on...me...dating Applejack." Rainbow asked nervously.

"So you finally got a clue, huh?" Vinyl responded.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow inquired confusedly.

"Silly Dashie, she means that we knew that you and Applejack had to like each other on some level!" Pinkie explained.

"And that level was waaay beyond friendly chit-chat." Vinyl finished.

"You don't...hate me?"

"Why? Because you like mares? Look, Dash, I serve a lot of different ponies almost five times a week. I don't discriminate against clientele, so why would I do that to a friend?"

"Yeah Dashie! So you like mares. It's not that different than liking cupcakes or muffins. Both are tasty in their own way." Pinkie summarized.

Rainbow smiled.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot." Vinyl and Pinkie gave eye smiles.

"Anytime, Dashie-washie!"

"Although I do have one more question." Both ponies nodded their agreement.

"Have you two thought about dating each other?"

"What d'ya mean, Dashie?" The ditsy pink pony asked.

"Well, think about it. Pinkie, you're the element of laughter, you've been known to throw elaborate parties that encompass almost all of Ponyville. Add in the fact that Vinyl has a pretty good reputation as one of the best DJs in Equestria, and what do you have?"

Vinyl's eyes widened "We'd make the ultimate party couple! Dash, you're a genius!"

"Well...I don't know about that…" Dash giggled.

"I'd like to try it! What d'ya say, Vinyl?"

"Well, if you really wanna, then sure! Wanna go do something since we're already out?"

"Sure! Mr. and Mrs. Cake should be at Sugarcube Corner; they'll probably wanna hear about us!" Pinkie replied, giddily bouncing up and down.

"Well, let's head over there. Bye Dash, good luck with Applejack!" Vinyl yelled before running to catch up to the bouncing pink pony.

"Bye Vinyl! Bye Pinkie!" Dash called back. "I hope everything works out for those two."

* * *

><p>"Oh, well if it isn't mah eldest granddaughter, Applejack! Come sit with your Granny Smith." Applejack sat.<p>

"Hi Granny Smith. Ah'd like to get your advice on something." Applejack replied.

"Well, what's on your mind, sugar cube?"

Applejack gathered her wits about her before proceeding.

"Well Granny Smith…you know my friend Rainbow Dash, right?"

"Why, yes! She's that nice Pegasus that helps us buck apples every year!"

"Right. Well… this is… kinda hard to say, Granny."

"Applejack, surely you can tell your kin! If ya can't trust your kin, who can you trust?"

"Well...okay…" Applejack explained in detail the events of that day. Granny Smith merely sat, occasionally nodding to confirm that she was still listening.

* * *

><p>"...And that's where Ah am now." Granny Smith's face was neither stern nor serious; only a calming neutrality that only the wise could pull off.<p>

"Well, does this Rainbow Dash make ya'll happy?" The sagely green pony asked.

"Of course! She's one of mah best friends!" Applejack replied.

"So you only see her as a friend right now?" Granny Smith asked.

"Well...no, not exactly...I just...don't wanna..." Applejack shied away from her grandmother's gaze.

"Applejack, you can tell me anything."

Applejack gathered her wits about her.

"I don't want her to...miss out on anything, y'know? I don't want her to miss out on any opportunities in life because of other ponies' biases."

"So you're scared that she'll hate you because you think that the Wonderbolts won't accept a pony that likes mares?"

"How did you...?"

"Applejack...I think it's time that you heard what your father had to say on the subject."

Applejack flinched. From what she could piece together from memory, her father had been cold towards what he perceived as 'unnatural'.

"Before your father's untimely passing, he called me into his hospital room for one last fireside chat. At this point, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to see you grow up, so he passed on his wishes for you onto me. He told me, 'Mama, Ah need ya to do somethin' for me. Ah know that ah ain't been the best Ah could in life. Ah spent so much of mah life drowning mah pain an' sorrow that Ah never really gave mah foals any good impression of their daddy."

"Mama...Ah want mah children to be happy. Ah want 'em to have rich, full lives, far better than the one I lead. When the day comes that they need guidance in their lives...Ah need you to let em know that their daddy wanted the best for them...that I loved em for who they are."

Applejack wiped away a few stray tears.

"Applejack, Ah won't lie to you. Your daddy wasn't the best pony he could be; he lied, he cheated, and he didn't make good choices. But no matter what he did, in the end...he loved all of his children for who you are."

"Thanks, Granny Smith, it means a lot to hear that." The elderly pony smiled, hugging her granddaughter.

"No problem, Applejack. Now go get some rest. You've got a date with an Element of Loyalty tomorrow."

Applejack hurried up to bed, settling down gently. Her final thought before falling asleep under Luna's moon was of a certain blue Pegasus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What a touching chapter, no? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please leave any feedback you may have in the comments section, PM me with any questions you may have and follow/favorite to stay up to date with my story/stories. Thanks and have a great day!

Ja ne!

**\M/-Zero-\M/**


End file.
